


Why Me?

by TielCas987



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec takes my virginity, Anal Fingering, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Kaden, Dominant Alec, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Graphic Violence, Happy Ending tho, Highschool AU, Highschool Drama, Highschool Party, Homophobic Language, Jealous Jace, Jock Alec, Kaden’s terrible singing, Light BDSM, M/M, Magnoos takes things too far, Magnus wants Alec, No Condoms, Original Character - Freeform, Possessive Alec, Rimming, Sex in the janitors closet, Spit As Lube, Submissive Kaden, Top Alec, Unaccepting Parents, dangerous jace, homophobic parents, janitors closet, long story, nice alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TielCas987/pseuds/TielCas987
Summary: Kaden, the new kid who has the biggest crush on the captain of the football team, Alec Lightwood. When Alec returns those feelings, what will that mean for the both of them? What will Alec’s homophobic parents think? Also prepare yourself for smut overload!!





	1. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story to be publish here on AO3 by myself. I am so excited to be here and I hope everyone who reads this has an amazing experience. Go to my twitter @TielCas987 for updates on my works and new ones to come in the future! Tweet me if you have any suggestions or ideas for my fanfics and I will happily reply!!

**Kaden’s POV**

 

I don't know why I agreed to go, parties aren't my thing. I always keep my head down and never talk to anyone, which was why I felt out of place.

But my obsession with the high school quarterback got the better of me and I couldn't resist the chance to see him outside of school.

Eventually, after a while of walking around awkwardly, I finally spotted who I was looking for. Alec Lightwood, the most popular guy in school.

Like every time this happened, I immediately froze. No matter how many times I see him, his gorgeous features paralyze me.

From across the room, I could hear his laughter, that deep, wonderful sound that always sent uncontrollable sensations south.

But Alec never really noticed me so I was caught off guard when his dark brown eyes locked onto mine. I nervously licked my lips and when Alec's eyes followed the action, my stomach did a somersault.

Alec must have noticed this because he smirked and raked his eyes over my body like I was a piece of meat. I was even more surprised when he got up from the chair he was sitting in, leaving his friends and walking confidently towards me.

My breath hitched and I couldn't move a muscle. Before I realized what was happening, he stepped into my personal space and leaned forward brushing his lips against my ear. The sensation sent chills down my back.

"Why don't we have some fun?" The taller man asked.

I couldn't hold back the small moan that escaped from my lips and before I could catch my breath, the gorgeous man had grabbed my arm and pulled me upstairs.

Just feeling his warm long fingers wrapped around my slender arm did things to me. Before I knew it, we were in an empty and quiet room. The taller man didn't give me the chance to look around before he grabbed a fist full of my shirt and pulled me forward, harshly crashing out lips together.

I immediately melted into the kiss, allowing Alec to dominate my mouth without a second thought. I've never kissed anyone before so this is was an entirely new sensation all together.

The taller man did seem to taste like alcohol but I didn't care. My hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him even closer to me. As I breathed in his scent, it made me impossibly hard as everything about this gorgeous man was masculine and outrageously attacked my libido.

We stayed pressed up against each other for a while until Alec grabbed my ass with a firm grip and pulled me upwards, making me wrap my legs around his waist. I am shorter and have a smaller frame than he does so it seemed as though we slid into place.

Growling, he walked us over the queen sized bed in the center of the room and laid me down on my back now sucking and biting at my neck. He kept licking and nipping at my neck until he found my sensitive spot, making me gasp and bite my lip to stifle the loud groan on the tip of my tongue.

The dark haired man chuckled darkly at this and attacked my sensitive spots, sucking dark marks into my skin. Hands now roaming my body, he sucked hickeys all over my neck, claiming my body. It all felt so good, my crush since sophomore year and quarterback of the football team was touching me in ways I've never felt before.

I knew that I had to tell him, even though it took all of my will to say it, "Wait.. Alec... I-," By now Alec had stopped his assault my neck and was looking at me worriedly.

I was blushing hard, embarrassed at what I have to say. "I- I have never d-done this bef-fore..." my voice sounded wrecked, which must've been a turn on as Alec groaned and pushed his face back down closer to mine.

"Can I be your first?" He asked, staring into my eyes. I was shocked that he would even ask and didn’t just use my body for his own pleasure. But right now, I couldn’t think about that and nodded uncontrollably, eager for this to happen already. I have fantasized about this moment for a very long time.

The taller man pulled away, earning a confused look from me. He walked further away and locked the door, clearly not wanting to be interrupted. Alec then disappeared from sight only to come back with a navy blue tie and a bottle of lubricant.

He then sat them on the night stand next the bed and crawled back between my legs. I began to grow impatient and grabbed both sides of his face, pulling him down for a hungry kiss. The kiss immediately deepened, while the bigger man began to undo the buttons of my black dress shirt. Once he pulled the shirt off, he unlaced my shoes, throwing them and my socks to the ground.

Alec then slowly ran his calloused fingers down my thighs, once he reached my waist band, he played with the button of my skinny jeans. I let out a grunt, wanting him to get on with it.

"Be patient." He voice stern but the smirk across his face told me just how much he was enjoying this. If I'm being honest, I think that was so fucking hot.

"Mmm..." I moaned. At this, Alec chuckled darkly and took both my wrists in his hands and pinned them above my head, causing me to whimper. The bigger man began assaulting my mouth, loving my responsiveness.

After a few minutes, Alec had his clothes thrown on the floor, now only in his boxers. I took in the sight in front of me, the huge, muscular man above him with tanned, glorious skin that glowed in the lamp light. "Beautiful" was all I said before I glanced down and saw the bulge in Alec's boxers, and I couldn't help but gasp.

I was a little bigger than average, but holy shit Alec was huge. I unconsciously licked my lips, staring at the massive bulge. Alec smirked and quickly flipped us around, so he lie on his back while I was sitting on his stomach.

"Go ahead..." He said and gave me a toothy grin. I blushed a deep red and leaned down, planting a kiss to his chest, another one lower, and lower, and lower until my face hovered over Alec's rock solid dick.

I decided to tease the bigger man back, and put my mouth on the clothed dick in front of me. I slowly licked over the shaft, then stopped for a second to suck on the head, already tasting he pre-cum that soaked through his dark blue boxers. The taste wasn't bad, in fact I found my self moaning at the salty and bitter taste, wanting more.

Alec grunted at my mouth, and lifted his hands to gently tug on my dark locks. I finally decided that I couldn't take it any longer, I needed to taste him. I quickly pushed Alec's boxers down, letting the massive cock spring free. Alec groaned at the sudden loss of confinement on his dick.

I took a moment to admire the sight before me, the fat head leaking pre-cum, the thick and wide shaft that begged to be touched. Licking the slit, and all the pre-cum there, I couldn't help but moan at the taste. Alec hissed out rushed profanities. Wanting more, I open my mouth the brim, taking in the fat cock head, swirling my tongue around the sensitive skin.

"Mmm... AHHH!" Alec couldn't help him self from screaming. "Fuck your mouth feels so good." Said the bigger man. I could tell he was refraining from grabbing the back of my head with both hands and ramming his dick into my mouth til’ he came down my throat.

Curious, I dipped my head further down, moaning at how big Alec was. I started to bob my head up and down slowly, taking in the smell and taste of Alec. Here more than any other place on Alecs body his scent was so strong, I felt like I could just sit here and breathe in his scent forever..

Daring to try more, I went down as far as I could go, making Alec cry out as pleasure radiated from his golden skin. I managed to fit three fourths of him inside my mouth before I gagged. This suprised me, and I kept going. Now speeding up my bobbing, I looked up to see Alec a squirming mess.

"Haa ahhhh..." Alec moaned out before he pulled me off of him. I looked up at him, confused at what he was doing. Alec pulled me up, and immediately flipped me over onto my stomach.

Alec leaned over me to grab the items on the night stand next to the bed. Now, my heart was pounding, not sure what was going to come next. I gasped when Alec pulled my hips toward him, with the backs of my thighs touching the front of his, Alec grabbed both my hands behind my back and tied them together in a knot with the tie. Now I could hear my heart beating in my ears it was so loud.

"Relax, gonna make you feel so good." Alec said and I could almost feel the smirk plastered on his face. I slightly tensed when he leaned his chest over my back, his erection throbbing on my left ass cheek. I didn't know when my pants and boxers came off but I honestly didn't care at this point. He whispered in my ear and it took me a moment to realize what he said.

"What's your name? Want to know what to scream while I'm pounding into you." He said softly. It hurt that he didn't know my name, we had most of our classes together for the past year. But I put that aside because this was happening.

"K-Kaden..." I could barely let it out as Alec started grinding his hips into my ass. "Kaden..." Alec said, letting it roll of his tongue, god this man was going to kill me if he didn't stop being so sexy. I groaned as he pulled off my chest and fumbled with the bottle of lubricant, popping the lid open.

When Alec rubbed a slick finger against my hole, I shivered at the coolness of the substance. As he slowly guided a long, thick and calloused finger inside of me, I couldn't help but moan excitedly. I have fingered myself enough times to have gotten used to the burning sensation, but holy shit his fingers are so big.

When his entire index finger was all the way in, he crooked his finger and sent waves of pleasure over me. Alec started to pump his finger in and out, in and out, in and out. I let out a stifled moan when he added a second finger, my face hidden in the pillows to hide my reaction to such a sensation.

By now, Alec was scissoring his middle and index finger into my hole, crooking his fingers, searching for my prostate. He knew he found it when I lifted my head and cried out in pleasure. It felt so good, I didn't want him to stop, but I wanted Alec inside me NOW!

"Please!" I screamed again, feeling Alec graze my prostate with every jab of his fingers. "Please what?" Alec said and I could just sense the sly smirk on his lips.

I groaned in frustration, not wanting to talk right now. "I'm ready! Please, Alec PLEASE!" I begged. Alec laughed darkly, but removed his fingers. I bit my lip to hold back a groan, feeling empty and unwillingly I rocked my hips back to find something that wasn't there.

Alec chuckled under his breath at this, making me grunt in frustration. "Alec." I whispered, now so desperate for something to fill me again.

"Yeah?" He whispered back, still teasing me. "please... I need you... now." I struggled, and Alec gave in, obviously pleased at how hard he made me beg for him.

I heard the lubricant bottle pop open again and the sound of Alec slicking him self up. I was now panting in anticipation.

"Ok." He simply said before he pressed the fat head of his throbbing dick against my rim, rubbing against it. Now more than ever, I couldn't hold back the moans. Needing more, I thrust my hips back and scream loud as half of Alec just sunk into me, it burned like crazy but the pleasure was unimaginable.

I heard Alec gasp as I did this, clearly in shock of how much I just took in. Once the moaning started, I couldn't stop it. Alec started to push into my hole again, faster than the last time, making me whimper.

Once Alec was fully seated, he grabbed my hips. Before I could take a breather , Alec leaned over, onto my back and whispered into my ear.

"Cockslut." He growled, making me release another whimper. Alec pulled off my chest and his grip on my hips tightened, definitely hard enough to leave marks later.

My breathed hitched when Alec pulled almost all the way out, the tip still inside, and without warning, he slammed back in. I cried out curses and arched my back. Letting me get used to this, Alec repeated the action more times than I can count. My dick strained against the air, begging for release. But I know that Alec wouldn't let me touch my self so I panted and hung my head as Alec pounded into me.

Picking up the pace, Alec slammed his throbbing erection into my abused hole, making me whimper and cry out when the head of his dick hammers into my prostate.

"ALEC!" I screamed, and moaned louder than I would ever admit to anyone. Alec could tell I was close by the way my body began tensing up and pulled out, waiting a few seconds for me to calm down and then slam into me again. He repeated this more times that I liked and never once did he let me come.

By now I had tears pouring down my face from over stimulation, and not being able to release. I was so wrecked I couldn't even speak, as I was getting close to the edge again but like all the times before, he pulled out before I could get one final nudge over the edge.

I finally found my voice and begged like my life were in danger, "Alec please! Please I need it so bad!" I say not being able to stop from sounding completely wrecked and thoroughly fucked out.

I heard Alec chuckle soflty, then something quite unexpected. He let go of my left hip and pulled my hair harshly, making my head be pulled between my shoulders. Although the pain was great, it kind of felt good, and I moaned as Alec started slamming into me again, but this time, he didn't hold back.

Just a few powerful thrusts into my prostate sent me over the edge and I was coming all over the bed. I could tell Alec was close behind as his thrust lost their precision, and became erratic.

"Want me to come in that tight hole? Huh? Want me to fill you up?" Alec asked and when I didn't answer, he slapped my ass, hard, and yelled "Answer me you little cockslut!"

I whimpered at this and screamed to the top of my lungs, "YES! FILL ME UP!" As soon as I said it, Alec was releasing his hot cum inside of me. "OH MY GOD! KADEN OH MY GOD FUCK YES!" Alec yelled, and At this point we didn't care if the neighbors could here us.

As I felt the hot cum spurt out into me, I milked his spent dick with my stretched hole. As soon as Alec stopped cumming, he fell onto my back, tired and spent. After what felt like hours, Alec pulled out and untied my hands and threw the tie somewhere in the room without care.

After he untied me, he collapsed next me with open arms, I didn't want to move but I couldn't want anything more than to be in Alec's arms. As I crawl into his arms, I can feel his cum oozing out of my hole, and I relish the feeling. "Happy birthday, did you like your gift?" I say softly.

"Best birthday gift... ever!" He said with a content smile stuck on his face. As I lay in his arms, I snuggle my face into the crook of his neck, breathing in his sent. God this man was beautiful in every way. I kissed his skin before falling into a deep sleep, content and nothing could be better than this moment and I wouldn't give it up for the world!

 

 


	2. I Want To Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my twitter @TielCas987 for new updates on all my fanfics and teasers for new ones!! If you have any suggestions or ideas for my fanfics of for a mew one then tweet me and ill happily reply!!!

**Kaden’s POV**  


 

When I woke up, my face was resting in the crook of Alec's neck. I took a few minutes to just breathe in his scent. Just being in his arms put me into a state of extreme tranquility.

Everything around me was entranced by his warmth. I pulled my face from where it was gracefully resting and looked over his features. Alec's dark locks were a mess all over his forehead, his big hazel eyes resting and big plump lips.

When I reached over and moved his hair to the side, I was pleasantly surprised to see a light smile form on his luscious lips. Alec's muscular build  intensified the masculinity of his beautiful body.

I decided to go back to sleep, and let his warm embrace send me into a deep and safe unconsciousness.

 

                                 •

 

 

My eyes lazily opened, startled by a loud noise coming from somewhere in the room. I finally decided to get up and untangle myself from Alec's warm and cozy body and see what was going on.

The loud sound turned out to be my phone ringing. I picked my phone out of my pants pocket and wondered how Alec slept through such of fowl noise.

Once my eyes landed on the screen, they instantly widened. My mother was calling me, and I knew she would be pissed. I hesitantly accepted the call and put the phone to my ear.

"KADEN! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT'S GOING ON?" My mother talked in one whole breath, never once stopping until the end.

"Hi mama... i'm sorry I worried you, I was at a friends house last night and I accidentally fell asleep." I lied, which right now, i'm glad I'm not terrible at.

I could hear her sigh on her end of the call, "You have school, get back home now and get ready. And please, the next time you stay the night at a friends house, tell me about it first." She said in a now calm voice.

"Okay mama, i'll see you later." was all I said before I hung up. I looked back at Alec and couldn't help but smile. He looked so gorgeous like this... no, he looked gorgeous all the time but this, this made my heart swell..

I bent over to grab my clothes off the ground and flinched at the sudden flash of pain. An aching feeling between my legs that reminded me of what happened last night.

I grimaced at the pain and slowly put my clothes on, not wanting to leave just yet. Now that I am fully dressed, I stand there, not knowing what to do next. I know I must leave, but all I want to do is crawl back into Alec's warm arms and go back to sleep.

Finally, I walk back the bed and lean down to give him one last kiss. When I felt Alec respond, I let my eyes flutter closed. Every thought about going to school, just got completely thrown away.

I pulled back and pulled off my clothes again and crawled back into the comfy bed. Thinking a moment of a sexy way to wake Alec up wasn't easy, as he had just been the first person to even touch me, and me not having any experience involving sex.

Once I knew what I was going to do, I quickly pulled the sheets off of Alec's tanned torso and crotch, revealing a soft but nonetheless huge dick. I bit my lip to hide the gasp on the edge of my tongue, wondering how such a huge dick even fit in me.

Staring at the long length of Little Alec, I lick my lips, and hover above the tip, breathing my hot breath onto the now hardening flesh. Alec wasn't  stirring so I took it as a challenge.

I moved my face backwards and started to slowly and sloppily lick from the base to the tip. When the now half-hard flesh was glaring at me for more, I looked up at Alec and smirked at what I saw.

Further up the bed, Alec still had his eye's closed but his breathing was picking up and his brow was stressed. I took this opportunity to go full force, taking Alec's long and now very thick length into my mouth and started to slowly bob, taking more and more each time.

When Alec's hand gripped the back of my head, I was expecting him to have a rough grip and pushing my head further but it was just resting there, long fingers  buried in my dyed locks and not asking for more than what I was giving.

Wow, this man was surprising me more and more. I expected him to be rough and mercilessly pounding my face by now but he was just letting me go at my own pace. He truly was remarkable.

When his fingernails started massaging my scalp, I moaned around the flesh that stretched my mouth to the brim, sending vibrations onto Alec's now fully hard dick. I could tell Alec was starting to get close, as his breathing started to hitch, and hips unintentionally bucking forward.

As Alec was getting closer, I hollowed out my cheeks and sucked harder, making Alec groan. When Alec fell hard over the edge and  came down my throat, I happily swallowed every drop and cleaned the rest off of Alec's shaft and tip.

When I was done, I crawled up Alec’s body and straddled his hips, kissing him until he came down from the aftershocks. Alec sighed contently and laid back down, arms firmly gripping my hips.

I smirked at how I was much I was able to effect the other man, leaning down to trail kisses up his chest to his neck and jaw. As I was sucking marks into his collarbone, he chuckled darkly, causing a chill to run down my spine.

"You're in a happy mood." Alec said smirking. I sheepishly nodded and cupped both sides of his face, letting my eyes roam all over his face, just taking in how fucking sexy this man is. I leaned down and pressed a small kiss, not anything heated or leading to anything, just taking the feel of him. Now trailing kisses to Alec's left ear, I whisper in a deeper voice than normal, not even hiding my arousal.

"I'm not done yet." Was all I said before I grabbed the bottle of lubricant off of the night stand next to the bed and drizzled a heavy amount onto my fingers.  When I felt Alec’s dick start to harden against me, I smirked and brought my fingers down to my still slightly aching hole. 

The first finger slid in easy enough, because of how much Alec’s huge dick stretched me last night. As I add a second finger, I feel my body shudder at the sensation. Now starting to scissor my fingers in and out, I feel I am done with the prep. I know that I should have opened myself up more, but I love the burning sensation I get when Alec thrusts his cock in my hole.

Taking my fingers out, position myself, letting the fat head of Alec's thick and long flesh rest against my hole, teasing the bigger man. Alec grunted and pushed my hips down with a steel like grip. I couldn't keep in the loud moans, the feeling of Alec filling me up and making me feel complete and full overwhelming.

Once Alec was fully seated, I smirked at Alec as I began to rock above him. Alec's head fell back against the pillows as I slowly started to ride him. Picking up the pace, we were both moaning loudly enough for the neighbors to hear us, but we could care less.

Before I knew what was happening, Alec grabbed me by my arms and flipped me onto my stomach, causing me to yelp. Alec grabbed both of my hips and quickly thrusted to the hilt as fast as he could, making me cry out pleasure.

As he started a brutal pace, and trying to find the right angle, He knew he found it when I cried out again and arched my back. As Alec mercilessly pounded into my prostate, I let my head and shoulders fall as it was all too much.

"Come for me." Alec said between harsh breaths. And that was all I needed to here. As I came I cried out a list of profanities, spilling onto the bed sheets once again. As my orgasm hit me hard, I clinched around Alec, and I could tell that had greatly effected him.

My now spent body lie limp on the bed as Alec relentlessly rammed into me until he too fell over the edge, cumming in hot spurts, making my body shiver at such a feeling. When Alec came out of his aftershocks, he pulled out and collapsed next to me, breathing heavily. Once again, I was left  speechless , mesmerized by how amazing Alec was.

When Alec pulled me into his arms, I let out a content sigh. As I rested my head on his chest, I slowly began to drift to unconsciousness.

 

 

                                 •

 

 

I awoke to gentle fingers stroking my hair, and small kisses to my lips. When Alec sensed I wasn't asleep anymore, he did the one thing I never in a million years expect... tickle me. Alec's big and calloused hands mercilessly tickled me, and I was laughing so hard I was wheezing. After a few minutes, Alec finally stopped and smashed our lips together.

Once I was calm and melting into the kiss, Alec pulled away and gently nodded his head toward the bathroom, "Shower?" He asked with a grin. When I lazily nodded, Alec could tell that I am completely drained so he helped me walk toward the bathroom.

The moment I winced from slight aching from between my legs, Alec immediately asked what wrong. I could tell he was genuinely worried so I wrapped an arm around his neck and told him I was fine.

Once we were under the hot spray of water, I practically melted against Alec. He giggled playfully when he saw how tired my body was. He lathered my body with his coffee scented soap, and as he was sure I wasn’t going to get any soapy, he brought me into the stream of water and watched as it all started to wash off. Next he pulled me close, grabbing a bottle of shampoo that also smelled like coffee and put a generous amount in my hair.

Alec started laughing when he used the shampoo to style my hair in different ways. I couldn't resist the urge to laugh too, his smile was so contagious. After I was washed up, I watched him clean his body of all the evidence of what we did earlier.

When he reached over to grab the shampoo, I slapped his hand, wanting to do this myself. Even though I am still drained, I couldn't miss this. As I poured shampoo into my hand, I started to look down his body, the wet, tanned and muscular body that had claimed my own just earlier that morning.

As I massaged the shampoo into his hair, we both shared blissful smiles. How was I ever going to just walk away like nothing happened? After how he treated me, and made me feel things I have never felt before, I don't think I can bear it. I must have made a face or something because Alec was looking at me worriedly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern in his voice. I don't think I could have the courage to tell him how I feel right now, I am probably just a good fuck for him.

I shake my head, giving him a crooked smile, "I'm fine, just a bit sore." When I said this, Alec nodded like he understood. "You know, if I was being too rough, you can tell me." As he said that, I couldn't mentally cringe more. "It was far from that, it was perfect!" I said, looking at the ground sheepishly.

Alec brought two fingers to my chin, making me look at him, and I saw in his eyes how I feel. I couldn't tear my eyes away, in fear of never seeing that look again.

A few moments later, Alec gave me a toothy grin and stepped under the spray to wash the shampoo out of his hair. And in that moment, I could swear he looked a god. Once all the shampoo was washed out, he pulled me firmly into his grasp under the spray, holding me, back to chest. I leaned into Alec's touch, feeling so happy to be with him.

"So beautiful." Alec said, kissing the back of my neck. When I heard this I looked to the ground, trying to get away from the compliment. No one has ever complimented me or even really paid me much attention, he must have just been caught up in the moment. I guess he knew what I was doing as he turned me around to face him and had a stern expression.

"Do you not believe me?" He said, voice serious. I didn't know what to say, i'm not used to being put on the spot like that. After a few moments, I finally just shake my head. When I did this, Alec's whole expression completely changed, he looked like he just saw someone die.

"Oh... why? How could you ever think that?" At that moment, the water started to run cold, and I turned the water off. When I got out of the shower and started to dry off, Alec looked like he didn't  want to but he mirrored my actions. Once we were both dry and, I realized I hadn't thought to bring any extra clothes. And once again, Alec caught onto what I was thinking, and went to his closet for a few moments to retrieve me some of his clothes.

When I put on a pair of his boxers, they were big on me and Alec burst into laughter. I scowled at him and put the rest of his clothes on. And then the laughter only grew. "Stop laughing!" I asked, voice an octave higher, not wanting to be laughed at.

When Alec's laughter died down, he looked at me fondly. And that was enough to change my entire mood. I tackled him on the bed, sitting on his stomach and leaning down to kiss him. We sat there for God knows how long, just kissing. It wasn't leading anywhere, wasn't getting heated, just a normal  make-out session.

Eventually I leaned back and looked at him, not wanting to say what comes next, but I know I have to. "Alec... why?" I asked, looking him in the eyes. Apparently he didn't understand as he looked genuinely confused. "What?" Was all he said and I knew I was going to have to elaborate.

I took a deep breath and talked in a whisper like voice, "Why me?” I said, looking anywhere but at him, “Why would someone like you even want to look at me?" I said, glassy eyed. After a moment of looking at me like I might burst into tears, he finally spoke up, "Hey... I don't care if you aren't popular, or someone who likes to party. Just because i'm the captain of the football team doesn't mean i'm like the rest of my team. I truly do like you." Alec said in a confident voice.

I could only stare at him with my mouth hanging open, not knowing what to do or say. I thought he was just being nice about the whole hookup thing. But hearing that Alec Lightwood,  captain of the football team, womanizer of the entire school, actually wants me for than sex... actually surprised me.

At that moment, my phone starting ringing again, and I knew the moment was over. As I accept the call, I wince at how the phone starts yelling full force at me and I know who it is automatically... my mother.

“What the hell happened? Why didn’t you come home or go to school? What the fuck is happening?” My mom said angrily, voice never once wavering.

I sit there, shocked for a few moments before I start to talk, “Uh... I...” was all I could force out at the moment. I could hear Alec burst into laughter next to me and I scowl at him and right when I was about to talk again, my mom cut in.

“Are you still at your friends? Are you fucking kidding me?” I hear her sigh and I feel terrible for making her worry. “Momma I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to make you worry. Uhm I didn’t feel well this morning and I accidentally fell back asleep I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner...” I’m not terrible at lying and I’m glad it sounded believable because of how nervous I am.

I hear her sigh again and she tells me to get home soon and hung up. As I lay the phone down I drop back onto the bed and burry my face into the blankets.

When I hear Alec chuckle it makes my stomach flutter at how angelic it sounds. “So, good looking and a good liar. Wow I must’ve gotten lucky.” He says and I can just hear his smirk.

“Ugh” I sigh out and burrow further into the covers. When he pulls me out and hovers above me, holding my arms above my head, he leans down and whispers. “Someone has been very, very bad. I think you need to be punished.” As he said this, I could feel myself harden but it all ends as Alec let go of my arms.

“But sadly, not right now.” I knew I had to leave but I didn’t want to. But my mood lifted when he took my phone and put his  number in and tossed it back to me. “Ugh.” I say as I get off the bed and gather up my clothes discarded on the floor and put on my shoes.

“You can keep the clothes.” Alec said as I  approach the door. I had completely forgotten that I was wearing his clothes and I giggled as I looked at myself. I had on a black t-shirt and dark blue running shorts that were baggy on me as I was much smaller than Alec.

“Bye handsome!” I call out as I walk through the door. Right when I was walking down the hall, I realized I didn’t know where I was going, but I eventually managed to find the staircase and made my way to the front door.

 

 

                                 •

 

 

The drive home was filled with me screeching along to Taylor Swift’s Bad Blood and I couldn’t be more happy. I had a huge crush on Alec for so long and having him reciprocate those feelings sent me into a bliss.

“CAUSE BABY NOW WE BAAAD BLOOD HEEEEEY!” I squealed as I pulled into my drive way and while I  wasn’t entirely  surprised my mom was waiting there, I turned beet red when she laughed at my bad singing.

“Your even worse than I remember.” She said barely containing her laughter. And I could tell, I wasn’t going to hear the end of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this chapter early but like I said last time, every new chapter will be posted every weekend!


	3. Janitors Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated... some violence to show that no one fucks with Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also go to my twitter page @TielCas987 for updates and teasers on all my works! Feel free to ask questions or give suggestions or some things you would like to see in future chapters! Tweet me anytime!!

**Alec’s POV**

 

As the bell starts to ring, I run up the stairs and enter the school. I notice people are staring at me even more than usual which is kind of annoying but I ignore it.

It wasn't until my best friend, Jace Wayland walked up to me when I was at my locker, getting ready for first period that I started to think something was off.

"Hey Alec, you have fun last night?" And as he said this, everyone within earshot burst into laughter. By this point, I was completely confused, and just grabbed my shit and walked away.

"Hey there, someone's in a mood." Jace says and he runs back to my side. Even though Jace was probably just wanting to be funny, he was starting to piss me off.

I breathe out a sigh and stop walking, "What are you talking about?" I say even more slightly annoyed that I had to stop walking to class and am probably going to be late.

"Oh, you didn't hear? Nasty rumors are spreading fast!" As he said this, I just roll my eyes, not caring in the least about rumors. 

"I couldn't care less." I say starting to walk away only to have Jace step in front of me, blocking my path. He was really starting to get on my nerves now.

"What are you doing?" I ask, not regreting the threatening tone my voice has taken. I don't care if Jace is fucking Madonna, I'm not gonna take his shit.

As he threw his hands up in the air and backed away, I decided that I had enough of this bullshit. "What the fuck do you want?" I ask, annoyed. As I say this, Jace gave me a toothy grin and stepped a little closer, "Rumor has it, you fucked the new kid last night. And for you to stoop that low... well it's embarrassing really."

As soon as I heard this, Kaden came rushing into the school, running to his locker. He came in so fast he didn't see everyone staring at him. As I was about to tell Jace to fuck off, he slid around me and walked over to Kaden.

"Hey there, how's everything been, I heard you got-" as soon as he started talking, I walked over and gave Jace the best 'get the fuck out of my sight or I'll beat your face in' glare and he honestly looked terrified.

"You should leave before you say something you shouldn't." I say, hardening my glare. I am not afraid to beat his ass, no one deserves to be bullied and I can tell that's exactly what he was going to do to Kaden and I won't have it.

"Calm down dude, I was just chatting up my friend here. I mean, everyone wants the juicy details." Jace says excitedly. I can't think of anything to say so I just stand there.

Kaden stands there, wide eyed and looking back and forth between me and Jace. I can tell he is as clueless to what is happening as I was when I first walked into the school. "Uhm... what is going on?" Kaden says and my stomach flutters when I hear his voice, and by the angel that voice is so... alluring.

Jace smirks and looks over at Kaden like he is a big juicy piece of meat... and I will admit to doing the same. "I heard you two fucked last night, although I'm not entirely surprised by you being a homo, I never would have guessed you..." he says turning to me, "are into dick." 

As Jace says this, everyone starts laughing at Kaden and I feel a sudden urge to punch Jace as Kaden looks down to his feet in shame. Right now, I want to destroy Jace and use him as an example, but as I was about move closer to Jace, Kaden looks up, glassy eyed.

"So... it's none of your business what me and Alec do you asshole." As he says this, my jaw dropped as I didn't expect him to speak at all, let alone tell Jace off. I couldn't help the shit eating grin that glued it's self to my face but it quickly faded as Jace turned to Kaden and threw his fist into his face, making him fall to the ground.

Before I can even blink again, I jump on Jace and give him the beating of his life. After repeatedly swinging my fist into his face, I stare at Jace's swollen face, lying on the floor.  I start to kick his stomach and with every swift movement of my foot, I call out the disgusting person I see infront of me,

"Asshole," kick "bully," kick "disgusting waste of a life!" Kick. As I stop my assault, I step back and with heavy breath I wonder why the teachers haven't come to stop the fight. But I realized, all the teachers were either late, or absent at this school so I just turned to Kaden. 

When I saw him on the floor, staring at Jace, bloody nose and all, I help him up and when everyone around us finally take in what just happened and start laughing at us, Kaden runs down the hall. I can hear his silent sobs and I chased after him.

As I see him run into the janitors closet in a vacant hall, I hurry to the door. When I quickly open the door and see him on the ground and head in his hands, silently sniffling and releasing his hot tears, and my stomach lurched violently at the sight.

Sitting down beside him, I rub soothing circles into his back as he cries. leaning down I take his head out of his hands, making him look at me. "Hey, you alright?" I ask in a calm voice. It pained me greatly to see him like this, I have had a big crush on him for a long time but never had the courage to do anything about it. I know that I can have any girl in this school but I never wanted them, just always him. He always sat by himself at lunch and read, and it fascinated me, sometimes I would find myself staring and would quickly look away so I wouldn’t get caught. But now I can stare as long as I want, because he is mine. School just started a few days ago but I feel I had to wait for so long to get this intimate with him.

When he opens his wet teary eyes and nods, I pull him into a hug, letting him melt into me. After a few minutes, I pull back and look into his eyes, looking for the happiness I saw just this morning in my bed, but it wasn't there. 

"I... I try to ignore my feelings all the time, because everyone says they are wrong and disgusting, but with you, I don't want to." I say and when Kaden gasps and looks into my eyes, looking for the truth, I almost dared to breathe again as he smiled.

 

**Kaden’s POV**

 

 

How the fuck am I expose to respond to that? I have always been made fun of at school because of my sexuality and I guess I was lucky to have the accepting family I do. But when the man that I've had the biggest crush on says things like that, I can't help but smile and lean in to kiss him, wanting to be in this moment forever.

As we kiss for a while, I suddenly find my self sitting in his lap, grinding my ass into his erection. I moan excitedly into his mouth and he pulls his face away to examine the room, and his smile returns when he sees a stack of foam mats. 

As pulls me off him to get a matt from the pile, I wait patiently. When the foam mat is on the ground next to me, he tackles me onto it, making me yelp. He laughs and leans down to kiss me again, and starts totrail his kisses to my neck, making me moan. "Gonna have to be quiet, don't wanna get caught do you?" Alec says seductively, and I shake my head rapidly as I can't seem to find my voice.

When Alec started to take my clothes off, he glanced down and pouted, "Your not wearing my clothes anymore." He says and I couldn't help but giggle when he looked at me with his big puppy dog eyes.

"Your so cute when you pout." I say with a toothy smile. As Alec began undressing me, he was staring intensely at my exposed body, making me slightly uncomfortable. 

Once we were both out of our clothes, he moves to position himself between my legs and I wrapped them around his waist. Leaning down, he trailed kisses down my neck and tasted the skin he claimed as his last night. 

"Please, Alec come on!" I pleaded, wanting more. "You are impatient, gonna need to teach you patience." He said calmly. How he said things like that and kept a straight face, I will never understand.

"We are at school, Alec. We can't be in here that long!" I said just trying to get away from the amount teasing that was ahead of me. But Alec sighed and leaned down, lips brushing my ear, "I guess your right, but after school, we will have hours... and hours to kill." He said making me whimper.

At that, Alec put three fingers into my mouth, "Suck." He said voice thick with arousal. Eager to obey, I closed my eyes and lapped my tongue over his thick fingers and thought about how these fingers were inside of me last night. 

Once his fingers were coated in my saliva, he used his other hand to bring me closer to him as he brought his fingers to my hole. I was already stretched from this morning but I could tell Alec wanted to tease me any way he could.

The first finger slid in easy enough but still sent a buzzing sensation through my body. As Alec started to search for my prostate, he brought his free hand to play with the hard bud of my nipple. I didn't know my nipples could be so sensitive but when he pinched and rubbed at them, it was almost all too much.

But I almost came then and there when Alec found my prostate and when I slapped a hand over my mouth to stop the loud moan that could have been heard by everyone. When Alec started to rub lightly on my prostate, I saw stars.

Soon after, Alec added a second finger easily and started to scissor his fingers into my stretched hole. After minutes of having to lay there and take the constant pressure against my sweet spot, Alec added a third finger and that's when I found my voice.

"Uuuuhhmn... Alec...  please..." I said, moving my hand. I could barely hear myself as I voiced barely a whisper.

Clearly done with teasing me, Alec pulled his fingers out and moved closer, positioning himself. When Alec sighed and looked up to me with fake innocence in his eyes, I knew he was up to something.

"Whoops, looks like I forgot to bring the lube." He said, looking at me with his big brown puppy dog eyes. "Looks like were just gonna have to use spit." As he says this, my heart it racing, not knowing what its going to feel like.

Taking a big gulp, I hesitantly nod. At this, Alec spat on his hand and used it to slick himself up. By now I could hear my heart beating so fast I almost worry it will give out.

As Alec rubs his fat cock head against my hole, I shiver and take a shaky breath. When he began to push in, I felt a pain never felt before, but somehow that added to the pleasure. As he finally bottomed out, I released a breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

"Are you okay?" He asked, I could hear the worry in his voice. Since everything I'm feeling right now is almost enough to send me over the edge, I nod frantically, not able to use my voice.

As Alec pulls his hips back, he spits on his dick again and pushes back in. It feels different than the slick slide of the lube we used before, it makes me actually feel the large girth moving in and out of my stretched hole. The friction was driving me crazy and I loved it so much.

As Alec started to pick up his pace, he grabbed the backs of my knees and pushed them higher so he could find a better angle. 

When I thought the friction was enough to send me into orgasm, Alec hitting my prostate sent me into a state of complete bliss. As Alec was now pounding into me, the sound of skin slapping skin was filling the room and almost overpowering my whimpers and small moans that were stifled by my hand.

Alec kept grunting and sweat dripped off his forehead, and onto my stomach and right when I was about to tell Alec that I was close, he pinched my nipple and that was enough to make me come. Hard.

My orgasm hit me so hard, the breath was knocked out of me. My body spasmed and clenched, I could see my vision blur. By the time Alec came inside me, I had almost blacked out from all the stimulation I was getting.

 

**Alec’s POV**

 

 

Wow. Just wow. I don't think I have ever came that hard in my life, and I've came pretty hard before. What did I do to have someone like Kaden? Even though I can tell he doesn't believe me when I compliment him or call him beautiful, I still mean every word.

I don't know why anyone would be so cruel to him that he doesn't even believe it when someone compliments him. Well I guess I just have to show him how beautiful I think... no believe he is."

 

•

 

Right when we finish putting our clothes back on, the bell rings and we can hear the students rush out into the hallways. We look at each other with wide eyes as we realize just how long we were in here.

Me and Kaden quickly slip out of the janitors closet and blend into the croud, and walking into the bathroom to clean ourselves up from the event that took place just a few minutes ago.

When we were done wiping ourselves down with the damp paper towls, we quickly visit our lockers and grab our things. And when we walk to our second period, we hold hands and can barely contain the huge toothy grins that want to be seen.

As the rest of the day goes by, we slip from class to class, talking and laughing hard when the other makes a funny joke. And it was then that I realized that I was helplessly falling in love with him, and I don't think the feeling will be going away any time soon.

 

**Kaden’s POV**

 

 

Today was one of the best days of my life, besides getting hit the face, and laughed at by almost everyone in the twelfth grade, Alec made me feel like I was something special, something I'm... not.

As the day nears it's end, me and Alec seperate ways to go home. Even though I spent nearly all my classes with him and found out he was my partner in chemistry, I find myself wanting to be in his presence again. 

On the drive home, Halsey's song Young God came on and I find myself listening intensely to the lyrics, as they remind me of Alec. Even after the song ended, I find myself thinking about those same lyrics in my mind over and over again. 

 

_I’m the king and you’re the queen and we will stumble through heaven_

_If there’s a light at the end its just the sun in you’re eyes_

_I know you wanna go to heaven but your human tonight_

 

As I hear this, I think back to last night, and smile.

 

_And I’ve been sitting at the bottom of swimming pool_

_For a while now, drowning my thoughts out with the sounds_

 

 

Like last night.

 

_He says, oh baby girl, don’t get caught on my edges_

_I’m the king of everything, you know my tongue is a weapon_

_There’s a light in the crack that’s seperating your thighs_

_And if you wanna go to heaven you should fuck me tonight_

 

 

My breath hitches and I blink rapidly, thinking _what. The. Fuck!_ As I pull into the driveway, I am confused to see my mom standing in the driveway again, waiting for me.

Warily, I step out of the car, looking at her. "So. You're school called, you skipped first period. You gonna explain?" 

At this, I almost chocked on air as I knew I had to tell my mom about what happened. _God dammit!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my works are posted on my wattpad as well, my user is TielCas987!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter of all my stories get posted once every weekend and the day after goes to my wattpad. Go check out my Wattpad @TielCas987


End file.
